Race to Snowdrop's life
Here's how the race for Snowdrop's life goes in The Return of the Sun Prince. now view the team flying through the skies as "The Mail Train Theme" plays Nyx: Let's go this way! Hiccup: Right behind you, Nyx! fly down the lane Nyx: Now we head 12 degrees northwest! fly down Minka Mark: Land ho! see the island ahead Nyx: There it is! Yuna: Hurry! then land on the shoreline Astrid: Now, let's find that island! Dorthy Ann: According to Nyx's book, it should be a few feet that way! Yuna: That's all I needed to hear! then picks up Snowdrop and races off in that direction Blythe: Hey, wait for us! Sylveon: Yeah! We don't know what inhabits this island! Brian: Yuna! Come back! race after her Yuna, we see her racing through the woods with Snowdrop on her back Yuna: Don't worry, Snowdrop! We're almost there! Nightstar is racing behind her Yuna: Nightstar? Nightstar picks up Yuna and throws her onto her back and continues racing onward enough the others start catching up Yuna: Come on! Faster! racing through the forest and greenery, we see some steam rising ahead Human Rarity: There it is! Yuna: Let's go! then head towards the steam and after running for a a few feet, we now see the healing spring Nyx: The spring! Yuna: We made it! the flies off Nightstar and over to the spring back as she lands, she trips over a root Yuna: Whoa! Yuna falls over, Snowdrop flies off her back and and lands in the spring with a loud splash! Yuna: Snowdrop! back up and races over to the spring Sis! Where are you?! Eaglesight: as he jumps into the spring water Vinnie Terrio: Come on, Eaglesight! Zoe Trent: Hurry! after a minute or 2, Eaglesight emerges from the water and then drags Snowdrop out by the tail Moon Starlight: Snowdrop? Yuna: Snowdrop! Snowdrop! Astrid: Snow, are you with us?! Snowdrop starts coming through Zoe Trent: her ear to her chest I can hear her heart beating! then Snowdrop opens her eyes Snowdrop: Yuna? Yuna; Snowdrop! You're back! You're back! her Snowdrop: Uh, yeah. Mushu: And don't worry we find your box with the third item! Snowdrop: You did?! Sunil Nevla: Yeah, we just found it. Snowdrop: Oh good. So, where are we now? Fishlegs: On Youth Fountain Island. Snowdrop: Youth Fountain Island?! Connie: Mmhmm. It was the only way we could help you. Zeñorita: Si. You almost died. Ruffnut: Yeah, because you mentioned something about Lightning. Button Mash: Can you recall what happened? Snowdrop: Not, exactly. Tuffnut: Oh great! Don't tell us you got amneia! Sweetie Belle: It's pronounced: "Amnesia," Tuffnut. Tuffnut: Right, what you said. Snowdrop: No. I'm just fine, but I all I know is I was shocked with Force Lightning and I saw Sharon. Minka Mark: You found Sharon?! Flaroen: Where is she!? before Snowdrop can answer Arnold is pulled down Arnold: AH! AH! AH! Brian: Ah! ARNOLD!!!! his arms I've got you! Peter give me a hand! Arnold: Get it off me! Get if off me! out of the bushes emerges a giant flesh eating Pod! Pod: ROAR!!!! Arnold: screaming the Pod tries to pull Arnold to his mouth, but the others are pulling him back Brian: Hang on, Arnold! his lightsaber Harvest time! cuts it's tongue and the Pod slides back Snotlout: What.. was that? Nyx: in the book It was a Pod. A man eating plant. Hiccup: Nyx are there any other creatures we should know about? Nyx: No, not at the moment. Henry: Wait, what's inside that chest anyway? Snowdrop: I'll show you. opens the chest and inside are a few snowflakes They're some of the snowflakes I made when I was getting started on it. Skyla: Wow, they're beautiful. Snowdrop: Yeah, they're very beautiful. Henry: And you made these yourself? Snowdrop: Yeah. Henry: Wow! Human Applejack: Well at least we have our third thing. Now let's find the fourth thing and Sharon too. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts